Shikyo Fushiawase
Shikyo Fushiawase is a half Kami, half Kitsune hybird, both halves being extremely strong; his father was one of the founding Kami, and his mother was one of the first, and one of the strongest, Kitsune, and Shikyo has achieved nine tails. He was the First Captain of the Second Division in the Gotei 13, before that serving as a high ranking general in the Shinigami Order , the organization that preceeded the Gotei 13, being trained for that position specifically by his mentor and father-figure Shoyo Tabinin, also known as Shoyo Goldsmith. Being part of the first generation, he took part in the Quincy Blood War, and played a role in making the Soul Society into what it is today; however, towards the tail end of the Quincy Blood War, he, along with his two fellow Captains Burikka Hakumei Akegata and Zentaitoshitenkushimi Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou , along with his lover, Higamoppi Fushiawase , betrayed the Soul Society and fled after a particuarly difficult battle, going on to form the Balance Breakers organization, with Shikyo at the helm. After over 1,000 passed, they returned and continue to wage countless wars on the Soul Society, with goals that are still mysterious to their adversaries. Shikyo's current lover is Higamoppi Fushiawase , but he was engaged to her sister thousands of years ago, until she was killed by an Arrancar. His father was Madara Fushiawase , one of the founding Kami, and his mother was one of the founding Megami, the latter of which who was also killed by an Arrancar without him being able to do anything about it. His childood friend and greatest comrade was Joel Goldsmith , and the two have a lifelong rivalry, which is even more heated now due to Shikyo's betrayal. In Soul Society, Shikyo's known as the Legendary Hakuda Grandmaster, due to his literally unrivaled power in not only the Zankenoski art of Hakuda, but also the martial arts in general, martial arts from all around the world. Other nicknames he's been given because of this, including Legendary Martial Arts Grandmaster, God of Hakuda, God of the Martial Arts, Avatar of Hakuda, and Avatar of the Martial Arts, as well as many, many more. Within Hakuda he's known for being able to stand in a league of his own, holding the title of Kamui of Hakuda for over 2,000 years, which is the longest reign of any Kamui in history, regardless of the Kamui skill. He's been trained by the greatest Hakuda and Martial Arts Grandmasters in all of Soul Society, including Shoyo Tabinin , as well as all of the Guru 's and Avatar' s at the Twelve Hakuda Temples , eventually defeating them and earning each of their titles. During his youth he also achieved Grandmastery in the arts of Kido, Zanjutsu, and Hoho; after awhile, however, he decided to forgoe much of, (albeit not all of), is training in those three arts, in order to gain even greater power in Hakuda, dropping his level in Hoho to Mastery and dropping his level in both Kido and Zanjutsu to Expert, similar to what Joel Goldsmith did to vastly improve his Kido abilities, and even today, with more and more training, Shikyo's Hakuda and Martial Arts powers continues to purpetually rise. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities As his standing as a former commander in the dissolved Shinigami Order, the first Captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13, as well as being trained by the most legendary warriors known to the Soul Society such as Shoyo Tabinin, Nemaiya Oetsu, Ichibei Hyosube, Tatsujin Chiyu'i, among others, not to mention his previous standing as the Kamui of Hakuda back in the day, Shikyo's is one of the most powerful Kami who has ever existed. During a Captain Council, Joel Goldsmith, the Captain Commander, estimated that Shikyo is probably the second greatest threat to the Soul Society, placed just above Naraku, but placed just below the Arrancar Honoka; however, he also said that, depending on the situation at hand, Shikyo could be pushed above Honoka at certain moments. Joel refuses to form any teams to assault Shikyo and the Phantom Troupe directly due to Joel believing that Shikyo could potentially take out the entirety of the Gotei 13 single handedly, let alone with the joined help of the rest of the Phantom Troupe. Shikyo has had thousands of years to grow stronger and hone his power, learning to control it, to become one of the greatest forces to be reconed with. Trancendant Spiritual Power: Shikyo is, quite possibly, the greatest Immense Physical Strength: Genius Level Intellect: Unrealistic Rate of Adaption: Legendary Hakuda Grandmaster Zanjutsu Master Kido Master Hoho Master Zanpakuto Shikai Bankai Bankai Stage 2 Omoimoyoranai Shinsou Hollowification Resurrection Manifestation of Hate Quotes *"From the moment I first saw you, I knew that you would one day become my enemy. I knew that you would not bea ble to tolerate my existence. For the moment I saw you your ey es...were muddled with fear. People cannot control themselves in the presence of something they fear. There is one of two things they can do. They can bow down to the source of that fear; or exterminate that fear, by exterminating that existence. Trivia * Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Former Gotei 13 Members Category:Former 2nd Division Members Category:Gotei 13 First Generation